parodies
by Taporonishia
Summary: a collections of random, crazy parodies with many popular characters. some known some not. warning: contains yaoi and crack. be warned
1. strong

Ideas: strong, uke cheats on seme, seme dumps uke and calls him a whore, akira (oc), izaya.

Genre: parody, romance, humor.

A/m: crack fic C: enjoy your crack.

!

Strong:

It was a cold day in Ikebukoro, Izaya was taking a stroll down the road. He hummed a little tune to himself. Finally he did it, he finally killed Shizuo. That was his goal over the twenty years he's been there and it's finally been done. But there is one thing that's been bothering him. At his apartment he has his own pet. Akira Higiganri, his lover. Sometimes Akira would come in late, as if he was hanging out with some of his friends at parties.

Izaya hated this. Every time he thought his beloved was involved with some vile thing without his notice. It bothered him. Izaya suddenly fell down on his face, he tripped.

!

Back at Izaya's apartment, Akira was just arriving. He opened the door cautiously and peeked his little head inside. "No one's here yet." Akira said as he let the other guy he was with in the apartment as well. They ran over to the couch and quickly were becoming undressed when all of a sudden Izaya walks in the room.

He flicks on the lights and sees a most devastating sight, his adorable uke, sprawled out on the couch with another man. The anger hits him quite then and he becomes surprisingly strong. Quickly he races over to Akira's side and swings a punch at the guy giving it to him.

"Izaya-!" Akira yelled as he sits up slightly but is immediately pinned back down to the couch.

"You fucking whore!" Izaya yelled getting close to the Akira's face.

"How dare you-you skank!" Izaya says as he then throws Akira to the side and off the couch, hitting his head on the coffee table as he did so. He rubbed the now forming bruise.

"I though we had everything planned for us in our future!" Izaya yelled. "You go and ruin it like this!" he stomped away, giving a deathly glaring look at the guy he punched earlier.

"Don't think this is over, I'll come back, I'll hunt you down, I'll make it so you can't live without me, Akira."

End?


	2. Candy and fruit

Ideas: candy, uke eats a banana, seme eats and apple, onodera, usami-chichi.

Genre: parody, humor.

! candy

"Onodera- kun, can you take this candy over to Usami-chichi on the fourth floor." The kind lady at the service place said to Onodera as she handed him a bag filled with sweeeeets.

"Oh uh, sure." Onodera said taking this bag and walked over to the nearest elevator. In the corner of his eye he saw Takano walking and chatting with Yokozawa. This made Onodera mad. He quickly walked into the elevator and pressed the fourth floor button.

Zippidty doo da! He arrived with no problems to Usagi-chichi's apartment building (he lost a lot of money)

"Usami-chichi, I'm here to drop off this bag of candy to you." Onodera said. The door quickly opened and usage-chichi pulled Onodera into the room. He threw him on the bed, making onodera spill all the candies.

"u-usami-chichi what the what!" Onodera yelled as usami-chichi hovered over him.

"I want you to eat this banana while I eat this apple." He said handing onodera an apple.

Onodera looked at him confused, he reached over to the banana in usam-ichichi's other hand. He slowly and sensually peeled the layer of skin off the banana and put the succulent fruit into his warm mouth. Usami-chichi watched him as he did this as he took took a bit from his apple. Though not as uke-ish.

"I like it when you eat banana's you should taste mine someday too." Usami-chichi said making onodera spit the half chewed banana out of his mouth.

o.o


	3. what toys?

Idea: sex toys, seme buys uke sunflower seeds, Mario, ganondorf.

Genre: parody, humor

! what toys?

!

Ganondorf knocked n Mario's door. The small guy got a stool and opened it up, since the handle as to far away to reach himself.

"Oh-a I se-a that-a you-a got-a my-a sun-a-flower-a-seeds?" Mario said. He saw Ganondorf had brought a bag with him.

"No, sweetie, " Ganondorf said bending down and placing a hand on Mario's cheek. "Sadly they were all out of sunflower seeds where I went?"

Mario looked at him strangely "where-a did-a you-a go-a? He asked wit ha puzzled look.

"To an S&M shop!" Ganondorf shouted loudly, everyone in the halls turned to look their way.

"may-a-be you should-a go-a into-a my-a room-a now-a" Mario said pulling his lover into his bedroom. He closed the door behind Ganondorf. "Take-a seat-a on-a the bed-a" Mario said patting the place he wished his lover to sit.

Ganondorf did as told. He reached into his bag and pulled everything out. It was filled with dirty sex toys.

"What-a are you-a going-a to-a do-a with-a these-a?" Mario asked like the clueless uke he is.

"I wanted to see if we could try them out." Ganondorf said with a grin. Mario caught the hint and began to get undressed.

Lets just say many neighboring smashers couldn't get a lot of sleep that night.

The end.


End file.
